deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Quauntonaut/SMASH FANON - Chapter 1
Battlefield.. A purple-skinned Samus was standing there, looking around. He seemed to be waiting for 2 people.. "Ugh, where are those two? We were supposed to binge For Glory now..", speaks the Samus. This was MagicRock, in the persona of Samus. Rock and his two friends have recently made accounts on the online lookalike of Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, which is basically where you pick a character to represent you as you play, and you can't switch the character. Rock here, being a Samus main in the Wii U game, obviously chose her here as well. Suddenly, the sound of metal clanking came, and suddenly, the super fighting robot, Mega Man was standing in front of Rock. This was MastaChief2003, who chose to be the persona of Mega Man. "Eyy, Masta. Where's Q-" "I HAVE NO IDEA. I JUST HAD TO EXPERIENCE AN HOUR OF LAG COMING HERE. I BARELY GOT HERE, AND I'M PISSED.", exclaims Masta. "Jesus, you wanna have a practice match or something before he comes?", replies Rock "SURE, MAYBE THIS'LL CHEER ME UP.", exclaims Masta once more. 3... 2... 1... GO! Rock just charged his Charge Shot, and then ran up to Masta, and before he could even react, grabbed him, threw him down, and shot the Charge Shot, however it missed. Masta replies by does his forward air, slashing the Samus with the flame sword, before coming back to the ground, and charging a side smash. Rock simply spammed his duck, and kept spamming it. Masta releases the shot, which Rock rolls out of, and ducks once more. "QUIT SCREWING AROUND AND SHOW ME THE REAL DEAL!", screams the Mega Man "ok", replies Rock, calmly. Rock suddenly down throws Masta, then jumps, does an Up-Air, and another one (no DJ Khaled memes here), before landing on a platform, jumping again, and doing another Up-Air, before doing an Up-Special, which is none other than the Screw Attack, nearly KOing Masta, who takes one percent of extra damage from being so near the blast line. Rock then waits on the ground, charging another Charge Shot. He then ducks and jumps off the platform, and goes near the right edge of Battlefield, awaiting Masta coming. Masta comes back down, and shoots a Crash Bomber. Rock easily spot dodges this, and shoots a Super Missle, which Masta shields, taking away some of his Shield. Rock shoots another one, that Masta dodges. What Masta didn't see coming, however, was the fully charged charge shot coming at him. "Gotcha", says Rock "shit", says Masta CHING! Masta is knocked into the air a fair bit, before falling down, with stars surrounding his head. Rock then walks towards him, and walks him to the left edge. Rock then goes into morph ball mode, and leaves behind a little bomb. "Oh no, not this.", says Masta while sighing. "Oh yes, it's this", replies Rock, still calm. Rock them jumps off the left ledge, and does a Down-Air, Masta is then blown under him due to the bomb, and is meteored downwards. He's about to hit the blastline.. But he barely survived. He was jumping up, he's about to make it, he does his Up-Special, jumping off Rush, and is about to grab the ledge. This is it! He's about to make a comeback and show Rock who the real techno 2D sidescroller is! Then.. he feels two feet on his head, and is unable to jump back up, and spins downward, into his doom. Blue circles come up, before dissipating. GAME! Suddenly, a figure appeared on Battlefield, it was gray haired, it was the King of Darkness, Ganondorf. Who had the persona of Ganondorf? That was Quauntonaut. "Oh, 'ey Quaunt.", says Rock, while waving. "Heeeyyyyy Rock and Ma-" Suddenly Quaunt is grabbed by the neck by Masta, who respawns. "QUAUNT I SWEAR TO GOD THIS WAS THE WORST TIME YOU COULD SHOW UP. I WAS JUST ABOUT TO MAKE MY COMEBACK TO ROCK BUT YOU RUINED IT!", screams Masta. "im soooorrryyyyy. but consider this as revenge for Ness Goes to McDonalds", replies Quaunt. "FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU ASKED FOR THAT!", replies Masta, pretty pissed off. "Guys, both of you shut up, for god's sake.", says Rock, going between them both. "Oh yeah, guys. I have a problem... So I met this player and he talked shit about me, and he challenged me to a fight, and I sorta told him that this super cool Samus player I know would destroy him so.. can you destroy him for meeee??", asks Quaunt, looking at Rock "..you idio- "HERE I COME!", suddenly screams a player who jumps onto Battlefield. His tag reads, LakuitaBro01.2. He seems to be a Mii character, with gear and body appearance resembling Solid Snake, the cut character from Brawl. "See? He's also a hacker! He hacked himself to get Snake in this game, and he was in Brawl!", exclaims Quaunt! "QUAUNT YOU IDIOT THAT'S A MII FIGHTER MADE TO LOOK LIKE SNAKE!", screams Masta in reply. "That's right! After my cries for Snake getting into the Smash Ballot weren't enough, as Sakurai rigged the ballot for that stupid Bayonetta! Snake should've won!", says Lak. "DUDE! I so agree! Sakurai totes rigged the ballot!", replies Quaunt. Rock and Masta merely facepalmed. Then, Rock and Lak approached each other, as Quaunt and Masta were sitting down on the platforms, as a star drops on them, making them invincible for the duration of the match. 3.... 2... 1... GO! Rock charged his Charge Shot, then crouches multiple times. Lak starts shooting a grenade, which Rock spotdodges out of, then shoots a missile at Lak, who shields. Rock then shoots the Charge Shot. CHING! Lak's shield just broke. Rock then walks him to the edge of the stage, and releases the bomb, then jumps off the edge, and meteors. KO! Lak respawns, then looks at Rock. "..Hey, you know the cancerous 10% of For Glory? That's you three. I'll be back and better than ever, and I'll have the comeback! Just you wait..", says Lak as he jumps off the stage. "well, that happened.", says Rock. "So, should we go off adventuring some more?", asks Quaunt "Eh.. sure? still pissed tho", answers Masta. And with that, our 3 heroes were on their merry way... Umbra Clock Tower The sound of heels hitting stone was heard as a large feminine figure, and a tiny frog-like figure were walking. "Come on, Para! If you keep being this slow, I'll have fun with the boys at For Glory without you~!", speaks the woman. "Alright, Warp! Just a bit worried is all, i've been nerfed and i'm worried they might beat me..", speaks the frog. "Oh, don't be silly, Para! I won't let them lay a finger on you. And besides, i'm so "broken", as the fans say it, that i'll surely destroy them before they touch you! Now come on!", replies the female figure, walking off "Alright..", replies the frog, following after her. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts